


Ça vous rend la vie plus belle

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (Est-ce que j'en ai profité pour vous rappeler de regarder Mary Poppins), (Oui totalement), Charles est non-binaire et il aime son amoureux, Hugo aime saon partenaire et les films de Noël, Je vous présente MES ENFANTS, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Charles et Hugo avaient décidé de rester entre elleux pour le Réveillon cette année. Rien de bien extraordinaire, à part une couverture, des boissons chaudes, et un bon film.Mais finalement, iels n'avaient pas besoin de plus.





	Ça vous rend la vie plus belle

**Author's Note:**

> ET C'EST ENFIN LA FIN DE CE CALENDRIER (que je termine en regardant Mary Poppins, et je vous invite à faire de même, pcq Judie Andrews est absolument magnifique)  
> Je vous avoue que je suis un peu déçu.e d'avoir moins bien tenu le rythme de publication que l'année dernière, mais j'ai quand même fini dans les temps, et j'ai écrit bcp plus de mots que l'année dernière ! Et j'aime énormément ce format, donc attendez vous sans doute à le retrouver l'année prochaine <3  
> Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mes propres enfants, qui n'ont toujours pas vraiment d'histoire, mais que j'aime de tout mon cœur  
> Bonne lecture, et joyeux Noël !  
> Siffly

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?  
Charles releva la tête vers Hugo, les mains encore pleines de produit vaisselle. Le jeune homme, penché sur son ordinateur, semblait déjà se perdre dans Netflix à la recherche du film parfait pour passer le réveillon.  
Charles se retint de répondre que, de toute façon, Hugo avait toujours le dernier mot quand il s'agissait de décider ce qu'iels devaient regarder, et réfléchit quelques secondes sans arrêter de nettoyer leurs assiettes.  
\- Love Actually ? hasarda-t-iel.  
\- On le connaît par cœur, répondit Hugo en soupirant.  
\- L’Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack ?  
\- On a déjà eu ce débat, ce film est fait pour Halloween.  
Charles se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel sans remettre la question sur le tapis - la dernière fois, ça leur avait coûté une nuit de sommeil tellement iels avaient été incapables de lâcher l'affaire, ni ellui ni son amoureux.  
Finalement, au bout de longues minutes de questionnement, iels se mirent d'accord pour Mary Poppins - ce n'était peut-être pas proprement parlé un film de Noël, mais tant pis, cela en valait le coup.  
Alors que Charles terminait sa corvée ménagère, Hugo commença à voguer dans toute la cuisine et à lui tourner autour pour leur faire deux chocolats chauds - et il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour frôler l'épaule de Charles, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et à chaque fois, Charles sentait son cœur se réchauffer un peu plus.  
Iel avait tellement bien fait de ne pas retrouver l'ambiance étouffante de sa famille. Les sourires sans saveur, le mégenrage, l'angoisse constante de ne pas savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire au milieu de tous ces gens à qui iel n'avait plus adressé un mot depuis des années. Iel irait les voir demain, iel avait tout le temps après tout.  
Et il sut qu'iel avait pris la bonne décision quand, blotti.e dans un couverture avec sa tasse fumante à la main, Hugo, confortablement installé contre ellui, lui murmura à l'oreille :  
\- J'suis heureux d'être là avec toi.  
Oui, c'était définitivement son plus beau Noël.


End file.
